Déjame conquistarte
by Dayanet
Summary: Y esta soy yo la chica extraña a la que nunca le ocurre nada interesante, pero que pasaría si de la nada aparece un hombre que es todo lo que soñaste ¿Te acercarías a él aun sabiendo que es una trampa? Takari, Mimato, Taiora
1. Chapter 1

Baile

.

Era una hermosa noche estrellada en el año de 1900, donde se reunían un grupo de vampiros como cada 100 años, los cuales esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de su gobernante Ryosuke.

-Buenas noches hermanos, como todos saben nos hemos reunido hoy por el aniversario del cometa y esta vez estaremos más cerca de nuestro objetivo, para ello he seleccionado al hermano Yamato Ishida, pasa al frente - Índico un hombre alto, de barba de candado, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás de aspecto sombrío. - quien tendrá la misión de traernos a la bruja por lo que les pido a todos que cooperen con él en todo lo que se les pida, nos vemos en un mes, felices cazas.

Dicho esto los demás vampiros comenzaron a dispersarse, jefe le indicó al joven rubio que lo siguiera hasta llegar a su despacho.

-Gracias por esta oportunidad señor, prometo que no le fallare.

-Eso espero, esta noche te reuniras con sus padres, Taichi la ha estado vigilando desde hace meses el te guiara.

-Gracias señor compermiso.

El joven rubio salió de la habitación en dirección a la salida y se encontró a un chico alto, castaño.

-Taichi amigo, que gusto volver a verte.

-Matt, ¿dónde has estado estos años?

-Viajando por Asia, he estado investigando un poco de medicina alternativa hasta hace unos 5 años volví a la ciudad.

Los chicos caminaron hasta la casa que el castaño había alquilado y utilizaron el carruaje para llegar a casa de los Tachikawa, para que no se dieran cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza.

-Tengo que ponerme al tanto de mi investigación, la familia Tachikawa es una de las más ricas de la región ya que se dedican a la cría de caballos, tienen dos hijas como todas las generaciones anteriores, la mayor y tu objetivo se llama Himeko y la otra Mimi la cual es mucho más hermosa que su hermana pero por un accidente ahora los demás hombres no consideran que será una "buena esposa" por lo que tendrás mayor competencia por Himeko ya que muchos solo quieren el negocio de sus padres.

-Entiendo, ¿Que se supone que haces tu en este lugar?.

-Yo soy un joven ingeniero que durante las noches se encarga de dar mantenimiento y mejorar los ferrocarriles, debido a que el señor Tachikawa a menudo envía caballos por tren es que nos hemos hecho muy amigos.

-Si que has sabido ganártelo.

-Por supuesto es mi trabajo, tu eres mi socio, compañero y soltero amigo que me ayudara durante un mes antes de regresar a la ciudad. Ven hemos llegado.

Los chicos bajaron del carruaje y entraron en la mansión donde ya los esperaban en el recibidor el señor de la casa

-Buenas noches Tai, un placer verte como siempre.

-Buenas noches Keisuke, deja te presento a mi amigo Yamato, acaba de llegar de la ciudad.

-Buenas noches señor un placer conocerlo. - Respondió el rubio

-Llamame Keisuke si eres amigo de Tai supongo que eres un buena persona, pasen les invitare un trago hablaremos de negocios y me gustaría que mañana tú también vinieras a mi fiesta Matt.

La noche pasó entre tragos y negocios, antes de que amaneciera los chicos se fueron a la casa que Tai había rentado.

-Hay mi cabeza.

-Amor no debiste haber bebido tanto ayer.

-Si querida, solo quería darle una adecuada bienvenida al amigo de Tai, sabes que ese chico me gusta para yerno y su amigo podría ser un buen esposo para alguna de las niñas.

-Amor en ocasiones eres bastante inocente, será mejor que dejes que las niñas decidan con quien casarse.

-Ellas donde están pense que desayunarian con nosotros.

-Himeko salió muy temprano a las caballerizas, después irá a un almuerzo a casa de los Matsura y Mimi está encerrada en su cuarto como siempre.

-Como me gustaría que nuestra niña vuelva a ser la de antes.

-A mi tambien pero desgraciadamente lo único que podemos hacer son esto bailes para que ella conviva con mas personas.

-Por cierto invite al amigo de Tai, y ya me tengo que ir a las caballerizas amor te veo en la noche.

Después de darle un beso a su esposa el, señor Tachikawa huyó para no enfrentar la furia de su esposa, el resto del día pasó con normalidad, la señora Tachikawa se pasó supervisando la comida y el decorado para la fiesta de la noche, conforme se acercaba la hora se arreglo y ayudó a sus hijas a verse más hermosas de lo que era, mientras tanto en casa de Tai un rubio se encontraba buscando a su amigo por los pasillo que lo encontró vestido como en el siglo XVII.

-¿Que haces vestido de esa manera? se que Londres es una ciudad vieja pero no creo que las personas no estén enteradas del nuevo siglo.

-Lo que pasa es que asistiremos a una fiesta inspirada en los siglos pasados, así que lo mejor será que tomes esto y te cambies rápido, si no quieres hacer esperar a la heredera.

El rubio de mala gana se cambió y ambos abandonaron la residencia, subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron a la fiesta, en cuanto llegaron bajaron del carruaje y Tai mostró la invitación que les daba el acceso a la vieja mansión que había pasado por varias generaciones, al entrar era como viajar en el tiempo un par de siglos atrás, había muchas personas en el salón principal bailando alegremente, al castaño le costó unos segundos reconocer a las hermanas.

\- Mira la que se encuentra sentada de vestido con vestido rojo es Mimi la menor, y la que está bailando por allá de vestido amarillo con adornos naranjas es Himeko.

-Entiendo iré a bailar, nos vemos después.

-¿Que? espera Yamato. - Pero ya era tarde, el joven había recorrido casi toda la pista y terminaba una canción, por lo cual las parejas se encontraban dispersas..

-Buenas noches hermosa dama, le gustaría bailar conmigo. - Provocando una pequeña risa por parte de la hermosa chica, su tez era pálida, cabello castaño ondulado peinado en una coleta, usaba un vestido rojo de aspecto de terciopelo el cual contrastaba con sus ojo color ámbar.

-Buenas noches, se nota que usted no es de aquí caballero.

-Me ha descubierto, llegue ayer de la ciudad y su padre me invitó, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida. - Contestó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y besando la mano de la chica.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, disculpe por no hacer reverencia y negarme al bailar con usted pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Por que hermosa dama acaso sus padres o quizás su prometido se lo prohíben.

-Nada de eso, solo que no puedo caminar. - El chico mostró una expresión seria y de un momento a otro mostró una sonrisa.

-Me permitiría sentarme junto a usted por un rato. - ocasionando que la chica se sorprendiera.

-Claro, solo que es extraño que se quiera quedar junto a mi y no ir a bailar o algo así.

-Me gustaria conocerla y conversar un rato.

La pieza terminó y una chica se acercó a donde se encontraban sentados los jóvenes, ella tenía la tez pálida, cabello marrón peinado en una trenza de lado, ojos negros y muy brillantes, usaba un vestido pomposo color amarillo huevo con grandes moños naranja.

-Buenas noches caballero, disculpe pero no puedo reconocerlo. - El rubio se levantó y comenzó a presentarse.

-Buenas noches, vengo de la ciudad y mi nombre es Yamato Ishida.

-Yo soy Himeko Tachikawa, hija de los dueños de la fiesta así que si no quiere que ordene que lo echen a patadas dígame qué intenciones tiene con mi hermana.

-Himeko, no empieces.

-Si lo siento es solo una broma, pero si le hace daño a mi hermana se arrepentirá. - Dijo la chica antes de volver a la pista, donde ya un hombre la esperaba para bailar.

-Siento mucho la actitud de mi hermana, solo es un poco sobre protectora.

-Lo entiendo no se preocupe.

Pasaron un buen rato platicando el de todas las cosas maravillosas que había visto en la ciudad y un poco de sus acerca de sus viajes por Asia, mientras ella lo sorprendía con lo mucho que sabía acerca de caballos.

.

* * *

.

 **Hola chicos espero contar con su apoyo con esta historia, la cual estará dividida en dos partes, primero se vera el romance de Mimi y Matt y posteriormente se mostrara el Takari que es la pareja protagonista.**

 **Ojala les guste, espero sus reviews.**


	2. Confesión

**CONFESIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

-Buenas noches Yamato ya veo que has conocido a mi pequeña.

-Buenas noches Keisuke, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

-Claro, si nos disculpas pequeña volvemos en un rato. - la chica solo asintió mientras su padre y Matt desaparecen entre la multitud en dirección al despacho.

\- Dime chico de que quieres hablarme.

-Me gustaría pedirle permiso para poder visitar a su hija Mimi casi diario.

-Por supuesto, mis pequeñas necesitan un amigo, Mimi se ha aislado mucho de la gente y se que Himeko aparenta que todo está bien pero desde que pasó lo de su hermana ella se la pasa culpándose. Será mejor que volvamos al salón.

El rubio continuó hablando con la castaña, y en ocasiones Himeko se acercaba a ellos para platicar, aunque no permanecía mucho tiempo ya que varios hombres estaban ansiosos por bailar con ella, por su parte Taichi se encontraba platicando con varios hombres acaudalados y observaba a su amigo, el baile termino unas horas después y los chicos se dirigían a casa en el carruaje.

-Me quieres explicar por qué desperdicias la oportunidad de estar con Himeko y te la pasaste con la hermana, se notaba que ella quería que la sacaras a bailar, o al menos que le hablaras con ella en vez de su hermana. Te recuerdo que el objetivo es Himeko

-Se muy bien quién es el objetivo, solo que es parte de mi estrategia.

-¿Estrategia?

-Si, viste cuantos hombres bailaron con Himeko.

-Si

-Y ella no volvía a hablar con ninguno de ellos durante toda la noche, por eso lo hice a ella le importa mas su hermana que casarse y entonces sí conoce a alguien que también le importe su hermana estoy seguro que me aceptara.

-Tienen sentido pero si la pequeña se enamora de ti y le dice a su hermana, Himeko nunca te aceptara ¿que harás?

-Simple si eso sucede la pequeña tendrá que desaparecer. - Dijo el rubio bastante serio, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del castaño.

-Eso es bastante malvado, considerando que ella sería la única que seguirá la dinastía ya que el conjuro podría matar a Himeko.

-Yo no pienso fallar, Pero para tu tranquilidad podemos idear un plan b.

Al día siguiente por la tarde llegó el rubio fue a visitar a las hermanas, Himeko lo recibió de mala gana e inmediatamente se fue a cabalgar en cambio Mimi lo recibió muy alegre y estuvo platicando con ella de obras de teatro, ya que ambos eran amantes de Shakespeare, los días pasaban y cada vez Yamato convivía más con Mimi.

.

* * *

.

Una tormentosa mañana se presentó Michael a la mansión Tachikawa.

-Hola Mimi, estas hermosa como siempre, no sabes como me alegro de verte.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Contestó la joven de manera brusca

-He regresado de mi viaje a la capital y lo primero que pensé fue en venir a ver a mi prometida.

-Pues tu prometida murió en ese accidente de caballo, no espera ella se suicidó días después que rompieras tu compromiso con ella y te fueras a la capital para no escuchar las críticas de la sociedad.

-Discúlpame admito que fui un idiota pero no te he podido olvidar, por favor casémonos.

-No, te pido que te vayas de mi casa y nunca más vuelvas a buscarme.

-Claro como ya tienes a ese capitalino contigo piensas que ya no me necesitas, - Comenzó a gritar el chico - pero sabes el tiene un secreto, aunque me prohibieron decírtelo entérate que él es un vampiro y solo te necesita para un conjuro de lo contrario nunca se habría fijado en ti. -De inmediato llegaron los empleados y sacaron a patadas al chico mientras la chica estaba algo confundida y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Deseo ir a la biblioteca y que nadie me moleste - pidió la chica.

-Sí señorita. - La chica se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con Himeko que había escuchado toda la platica y estaba dispuesta a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No te preocupes Megumi yo me haré cargo del joven en cuanto llegue.

Esa tarde Yamato se había levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado y estaba un poco emocionado de ver a la castaña, incluso había olvidado su principal objetivo, al llegar a la mansión y preguntar por la castaña sintió una gran desilusión al ser recibido por Himeko.

-Buenas tardes, hoy mi hermana se encuentra indispuesta, le gustaría salir a cabalgar conmigo, claro si es que sabe.

-Si señorita, aprendí desde pequeño.

-Perfecto sígueme.

Los jóvenes fueron a las caballerizas, y cada uno salió montado sobre un caballo, después de un rato se encontraban regresando a pie.

\- ¿Quiero saber porque te acercaste a mi hermana?

-Ella es muy guapa, por eso me acerque a ella, pero al conocerla me he dado cuenta que es una mujer admirable.

-Eso es natural, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella, si eso no hubiera pasado ella ya estaría casada. - la chica bajó la cabeza y unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

-¿Todo bien?

-Fue mi culpa - dijo la chica rompiendo en llanto - esa bala era para mi.

-Tranquila, ¿Porque dices eso?

-Las 2 salimos a cabalgar y yo me adelante de la nada oí un disparo y ... - la chica lloraba con más fuerza - y cuando voltie a verla ella estaba tirada en el piso rodeada de sangre, mucha sangre, esa bala era para mi - él la abrazó mientras ella continuaba llorando, se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que la chica dejo de llorar y simplemente lo abrazo, el chico se fue de la casa y prometió no decirle a nadie lo que acababa de pasar. Los días pasaban y Mimi se la pasaba encerrada en la biblioteca.

-Tenias razón en todo amigo, juro que nunca en la vida volveré a dudar de ti.

-Te dije que no fallaría - respondió el rubio con voz apagada.

-Espera algo te pasa, en otras circunstancias estuvieras fanfarroneando, pero … - El castaño comenzó a pensar lo mas rápido que podía para al cabo de unos segundo decir - ¿De quien te enamoraste.?

-Es tan obvio que hasta tú te diste cuenta - Respondió sorprendido el rubio.

-Claro amigo me preocupas, y tuvo que haber sido de alguna de las hermanas para que tengas esa cara.

-Cierto y fue de Mimi, pero ella ahora no quiere ni verme, no sé en que la habré ofendido.

-No creo que sea culpa tuya, su antiguo prometido regreso de la ciudad y dicen que todos los días va a buscarla, pero amigo no te desanimes estoy seguro que puedes tener una oportunidad con ella, un hombre que la deja solo por un accidente no es digno de una gran mujer como ella.

-Tienes razón, pero de qué me sirve amarla si ella no es como nosotros, aparte si su hermana muere ella tendrá que continuar con la descendencia y te recuerdo que conmigo nunca podría hacerlo, lo mejor es olvidarla y continuar con la misión. - El castaño lo miró con tristeza pero aunque le doliera admitirlo el rubio tenía razón.

.

* * *

.

En la mansión de los Matsura se encontraba Michael hablando con un hombre mayor de aspecto sombrío.

-Necesito de su ayuda, hable con ella pero no quiere saber nada de mí a pesar de que cada mañana voy con un regalo diferente y le dije lo del vampiro, ella sigue sin querer saber nada de mi. - Tock, tock,

-Adelante - Dijo el anciano y un joven de tez clara, cabello negro y ojos grises entró a la habitación - No te preocupes Michael ya hiciste lo importante, ahora quiero que le des a este joven toda la información que sepas sobre las hermanas.

.

* * *

.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes joven, la señorita Himeko salió con su padre y la señorita Mimi se encuentra en el jardín. - Al oír esto los ojos del joven se iluminaron

-Me alegra saber que se encuentre mejor iré a verla, con permiso.

El joven se dirigió al jardín, el cual estaba lleno de hermosas rosas de varias colores, las cuales hacían un camino y al final había un vasto espacio con solo pasto ideal para un día de campo pensó el joven y allí estaba ella, sentada bordando de manera tan concentrada que no advirtió su llegada.

-Hola me da mucho gusto que puedas salir hoy, ¿Cómo te has sentido?.

-Bien, solo tuve un pequeño resfriado y no quería contagiarse.

-Me alegro que no sea algo más grave, por un momento pensé que te había ofendido y ya no querías verme.

-No. -Mintió la chica, estaba muy confundida después de la visita de Michael se había quedado bastante intranquila, por lo que decidió responder sus dudas de una vez - ¿Crees en fantasmas y cosas paranormales?

-Muy poco, la verdad es que pienso que en ocasiones la gente es demasiado supersticiosa.

\- ¿Que me dices de los vampiros? - dejando sorprendido al chico.

-He yo ... creo que podrían ser reales, pero que te ha dado hoy por preguntar cosas como esa. -

-Sabes estos días he estado leyendo algunas notas de mis antepasado y se me ocurrió una idea extraña - la chica vio la aguja que traía en sus manos y una rara idea pasó por su cabeza, porque no se dijo y en su vestido aparecieron unas manchas color rojo intenso, el aroma de la sangre llegó hasta el chico quien intentó soportarlo, de inmediato sacó un pañuelo y se lo extendió a la chica guardando cierta distancia.

-Toma, será mejor que limpies eso. -Mientras la chica recibía el pañuelo

-Te molesta la sangre

-Un poco - el chico se cubrió la boca pues sentía sus colmillos a punto de salir.

-O será que ocultas algo, mi abuela hablaba mucho de un eclipse, vampiros y magia. - El chico hizo una mueca de sorpresa que no pasó desapercibida por la joven. - Parece que sabes de qué hablo, ¿Qué te parece si mejor me lo cuentas ? -El rubio accedió a contarle todo lo que ella deseaba saber, se sentía un poco triste pues sabía que ella no desearía verlo de nuevo después de esto, pero una parte de él siempre supo que enamorarse de ella era una locura y que tarde o temprano desaparecerá de su vida, al terminar su relato vio que lágrimas corrían por la cara de la chica. - Disculpa yo no quería lastimarte, solo seguía órdenes se...

\- No es por eso - Lo interrumpió la chica - era lógico que alguien como tu no se fijara en mi, debí entenderlo desde que Michael se fue.

-Te equivocas, estoy seguro que con terapia puedes volver a caminar, no has perdido la sensibilidad y eso es algo bueno, podrás encontrar a alguien que en verdad te valore y no como ese idiota, y sé que cuando eso suceda yo me estaré muriendo de celos porque yo … - Reunió todo el valor que tenía para lo siguiente mientras ella lo miraba confundido - Yo me enamore de ti - Se acercó a la chica y la beso apasionadamente en los labios, ella no sabía si se trataba de un sueño o era real, pero de inmediato correspondió al beso y se aferró a la espalda del chico, el continuo besándola de manera más tierna, acercándola a el con un abrazo, continuaron así por unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Hola a todos, una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Cesar:** Lo siento en este cap, me gano el mimato pero prometo que a parir del siguiente ya empezara el Takari, espero que nos leamos pronto

 **Taishou:** Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y tengo que admitir que fue una extraña idea que se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo, Saludos.

 **anaiza18:** Hola, espero poder desarrollar bien la historia, espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar, saludos.

 **andrethefavorite16:** Ojala pueda atraparte con esta historia, saludos

 **mimato bombon kou:** Me alegra que te gustara, un mega abrazo y espero actualizar pronto.


	3. Accidentes

_**Hola, después de una milenaria espera les dejo un nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Accidentes_**

Era de noche y en el cielo una gran tormenta amenazaba con iniciar y allí en un extraño acantilado se encontraba su hermana caminando hacia la orilla con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras ella se encontraba sentada cerca.

-Himeko - se escuchó decir - Hermana detente por favor - intento levantarse pero terminó arrastrándose hacia ella hasta que se percató de otra presencia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo querida?, deja que tu hermana cumpla con su deber y nosotros estaremos juntos para siempre. - Ella volteo horrorizada hacia el dueño de la voz que se trataba de Yamato.

-No, pero ella es mi hermana.

-Entonces insinúas que mejor debería hacerlo yo - El chico comenzó a caminar al acantilado provocando que Himeko se detuviera.

-Por favor los 2, deténganse, no entienden que no los quiero perder.

-Lo lamento tanto hermana pero tienes que decidir quien se quedara contigo él o yo.

-No puedo. - Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas .

-Decide. - Repetían al unísono mientras caminaban de espaldas al precipicio.

-NOOOO - se despertó sobresaltada y bañada en sudor mientras veía a su alrededor asegurándose que solo había sido una pesadilla, en ese momento un rayo ilumino su habitación dejando al descubierto el diario de una de sus antepasados, lo tomo en sus manos y lloró amargamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto el rubio se encontraba llegando a casa de Tai.

\- Finalmente has llegado, ¿qué ha pasado para que traigas esa cara?

\- Ella lo sabe, de nosotros, del sacrificio y sobre mis sentimientos.

-Cómo es que ella lo sabe, ¿quien se lo dijo?

-No lo se, cuando ella me preguntó ya sabía de mi naturaleza, solo me pidió que le contara lo demás pero ella ya lo sabia.

\- ¿Sabe de nuestro origen? o ¿Cómo romper esta maldición?

-No, eso todavía lo ignora, cuando le dije que nuestra existencia depende de la vida de hermana y que al inicio la utilice dejo de preguntar.

\- y supongo que ahora te odia y acabamos de perder la única oportunidad que teníamos.

-No lo creo, ella también siente algo por mi y sabes con tal de pasar mis últimos días a su lado no me interesa nada más.

\- Eso está bien para ti, pero los demás necesitamos a su hermana por que no tenemos una linda razón por la cual morir. - El castaño daba vueltas a la habitación - Debes convencerla de que nos entregue a su hermana.

-No puedo, me odiara.

-Recuerda que es nuestra misión, y si no lo haces por las buenas, nosotros iremos por la chica por las malas si tu decidiste abandonar a los nuestros yo no lo haré, sabes que la fecha se aproxima. - Salió de la habitación dejando a un rubio bastante preocupado.

* * *

Era una fría mañana Himeko se despertó por el crujir de la madera con unos tacones, poco tiempo le tomó para darse cuenta que era su madre.

-Buenos días pequeña

-Buenos días, ¿Qué ha pasado madre?

\- Tu padre y yo tendremos que salir durante unos días por un viaje de negocios, volveremos pronto, te quedas a cargo de todo.

\- Claro madre, pero por que tan repentino, te lo explicare después me tengo que ir o no llegaremos a tiempo. - La mujer salió corriendo mientras que la joven se coloca una bata de seda y se dirige a la habitación de su hermana, entra sin tocar pues sabe que continúa dormida, se acerca dispuesta a despertarla pero al ver su rostro ve sus ojos llorosos y la almohada completamente mojada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así mi pequeña? - Mientras acariciaba su cabello, decidió salir del cuarto cuando vio una pila de libros junto a la cama, se acercó a ellos y reconoció el diario de su antepasada junto con más libros de hechicería, tomó unos cuantos y se encerró en su cuarto todo la mañana.

En la noche Matt acababa de dejar a Mimi en su habitación como lo hacía cada día, cuando encontró a Himeko sentada en el salón.

-¿Que le ocurre? la noto muy nerviosa. - Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la joven

-No he tenido noticias de mis padres desde que se fueron y tengo un mal presentimiento.

-A mi también me resulto extraño que se fueran tan apresuradamente, si la puedo ayudar en algo no dude en decirlo.

-Gracias, supongo que sabes sobre el conjuro. - La expresión del chico cambió por completo, no esperaba que ambas hermanas supieran sobre ello.

-¿Qué y Cómo es que sabes de eso?

\- El diario de una tatarabuela, pero por que te molesta que lo sepa, es sobre mi familia y tu ni siquiera estas implicado en ello, a menos que … - La mente de la chica recordó las palabras de Michael, sus manos taparon su boca e instintivamente se alejó del ojiazul. - Tu eres uno de ellos verdad, de los que necesitan el conjuro, por eso te acercaste a nosotros.

-Si - Suspiro - déjeme explicarle …

-Alto, ¿Quiero que me digas si es verdad que solo necesitas a mi hermana para el conjuro del cometa? - El chico quedó completamente sorprendido, lo cual vasto de respuesta para ella - Dime qué es lo que necesitas de ella.

-Es una historia muy larga la que te contare, aunque con saber de nuestra existencia me facilitas un poco las cosas, veras hace muchos años - El joven le habló del origen de los vampiros, la maldición que los persigue, el conjuro que se lleva a cabo cada 100 años y que solo las descendientes son las que pueden realizarlo.

-Entonces ese conjuro podría matar a Mimi.

-Es muy probable.

-Déjame tomar su lugar, solo te pido que cuides de ella por toda su vida, ahora es mi turno de pagar mi deuda.

\- Claro, nuestro deber será vigilar y proteger a tu hermana y toda su descendencia, por ello no te preocupes no la dejare menos ahora que se quedara completamente sola.

-Le sucedió algo a mis padres. - Mas que pregunta sonaba como afirmación.

-Si, un desafortunado accidente en un bosque de camino a la capital ocasionado por los descendientes de aquel hombre, para tenerlas acorraladas y que no se realice el conjuro.

\- No le digas nada a mi hermana sobre esto, te lo ruego y yo haré el conjuro. - Mientras contenía sus lágrimas.

-Esa noche vendré a buscarte.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las hermanas recibieron la noticia de la desaparición y probable muerte de sus padres, alguien tendría que hacerse cargo de los negocios del padre a lo cual Himeko se negó, dejando a cargo a su hermana quien con los consejos de Matt hacia lo que podía. Los pretendientes para ambas hermanas no se hicieron esperar pues ahora eran las dueñas de una gran fortuna, Mimi lidiaba con todo lo mejor que podía, mientras que Himeko desde muy temprano salía a los alrededores del pueblo y llegaba hasta la hora de la cena, no daba ninguna explicación y dejo de hablar con su hermana.

Un día en una de esas incursiones se dirigía a un lago en que solían llevarlas sus padres de niñas, se sorprendió al ver a un joven allí, alto, de tez clara cabello negro y unos cautivadores ojos grises. Al sentirse observado volteo y dedicando una seductora sonrisa se acerco a la joven.

-Hola, me dirigía a la plaza pero no se como termine aquí. - Tomo la mano de la joven y la beso dulcemente - Mi nombre es Touma Matsura, hace poco volví de Londres y me hace falta una guía.

-Mi nombre es Himeko Tachikawa, con gusto te llevare a la plaza, que causalidad, al lugar donde has venido a parar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Este lugar pocos en el pueblo lo conocen, mi padre decía que era exclusivo para mi hermana y para mi, se que mentía para hacernos sentir especiales.

\- ¿Que le sucedió?

-Desapareció hace tiempo, pero no tiene caso hablar de ello.

Lo condujo a la plaza mientras él le contaba de como era la vida en Londres, una vez que llegaron, acordaron encontrarse todos los días, ella le mostraria el pueblo y los alrededores mientras escuchaba sobre la ciudad. Accidentalmente se enamoraron.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les gustara.**_


	4. Atrapadas

.

 _ **Atrapadas**_

.

.

En la casa de los Matsura un anciano se encontraba solo en una oscura habitación, en el suelo había un extraño dibujo realizado con arena, sal, y cuarzos de distintos colores los cuales aventó aleatoriamente. - El eclipse será mañana, tengo que asegurarme de que no se realice el ritual. -Salió e hizo llamar a sus dos nietos, en cuanto los tuvo enfrente dijo, - Los astros se mueven de manera inconstante, lo que significa que el cometa vendrá mañana, y es su deber que las hermanas se encuentren en esta casa, yo me encargare que esos chupasangre no puedan entrar, pero las necesito aquí mañana.

-Traeré a Himeko por la mañana, no será difícil.

-Y no lo dudo, en cambio tu Michael, debes de traer a la chica a como dé lugar, no podemos dejar que se queden con ninguna de las hermanas.

-Tengo ya un plan en mente, y le aseguro que esta vez no fallare.

-Eso espero, de lo contrario el heredero de la casa terminará siendo Touma y te aseguro que ese será el menor de tus problemas, pueden marcharse.

* * *

Esa noche Matt se encontraba en el salón, cuando Himeko acaba de llegar.

-Hola, pense que ya te habías ido.

-La estaba esperando, espero que recuerde nuestro trato.

-Claro que lo recuerdo y por eso he vivido mis últimos días a mi antojo.

-Será mañana - La chicas sintió que algo atravesaba su corazón, intentó mantener el equilibrio pero al último minuto sus piernas le fallaron y cerró los ojos esperando sentir el impacto contra el suelo, pero al abrirlos se encontró con los zafiros el joven.

-Temo informarle que necesito llevarla con los míos, esta noche.

-Pero si el asunto es mañana, por qué tanta prisa, quiero despedirme de mi hermana y de alguien.

-Tu hermana también sabe del conjuro y dudo que permita que lo hagas, aparte no debes poner a nadie sobre aviso, nos vamos. - Dicho esto partió con la chica en sus brazos hacia la guarida, donde ya había dado inicio la reunión.

* * *

-Hermanos nos hemos reunido esta noche a que mañana se realizará nuestro conjuro, en unos minutos llegará Yamato con la descendiente que mañana nos hará libres. - En ese momento se abrió la puerta por la que aparecieron Himeko y Mat, quienes fueron recibidos por aplausos.

-Buenas noches soy Ryosuke, unos de los vampiros más antiguos y actual líder, gracias por lo que harás mañana, dime hay algo que quisieras que nosotros hiciéramos por ti.

\- Si, quiero vivir un último día en libertad y prometo que regresaré mañana por la noche y haré el conjuro.

-Eso es muy riesgoso para nosotros por lo cual tengo que negarme, y ahora hermanos vayan a cazar, que necesitamos que mañana estén en su mejor forma. - Poco a poco se fue quedando vacía la sala.

\- Tal llévala a su habitación y encárgate de que se encuentre segura.

\- Si señor, tomó a la chica del brazo y desapareció con ella.

\- Yamato cumpliste con éxito tu misión, encomendare a Tai para que saque a la otra descendiente del pueblo y sea quien la proteja hasta el siguiente cometa.

-Disculpe, pero me gustaría ser yo quien permanezca al lado de la otra descendiente.

\- No puedo permitirlo, pienso en hacerte mi heredero y tienes que permanecer aquí.

\- Yo le prometí a esta chica que cuidaría de su hermana a cambio que ella realizara el conjuro.

\- Y la cuidaras, por eso estoy encomendando la misión a con tu mejor amigo, por favor no insistas, sé que tienes sentimientos por ella y yo no puedo poner en riesgo la misión.

\- Entiendo, yo saldré por un rato.

\- Regresa antes del amanecer te necesito aquí para el conjuro, recuerda ella tiene que continuar con el linaje y si se enamora de un vampiro no podrá hacerlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Himeko despertó por unos cálidos rayos de sol que iluminaban su rostro, se encontró sobre una cómoda cama en un habitación que parecía ser diseñada para una reina.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, si me separo así de Mimi me odiara para siempre. - Abrió la puerta y la casa se encontraba vacía, pero no podía salir, por lo que junto sus sábanas y escapó por la ventana, camino durante una hora sin rumbo fijo hasta que encontró el lago donde su padre solía llevarlas, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a casa.

-Buenos días señorita, estábamos preocupados por usted.

\- Megumi ¿Donde esta mi hermana?, necesito verla

\- Por la mañana vino el joven Michael y después de charlar con ella la convenció de ir a su casa.

\- Debo irme.

\- Pero señorita acaba de llegar, al menos desayune de lo contrario se enfermara.

\- Lo siento Megumi pero no tengo tiempo, necesito saber que ella está bien. - Y sin tiempo que perder la joven salió en busca de su hermana.

* * *

-Bien hecho Michael, ahora solo necesitamos que Touma traiga a la otra chica.

-No será necesario abuelo, ella vendrá por su hermana, de eso estoy seguro. - Tock Tock.

-Adelante.

-Disculpe pero la señorita Himeko busca al joven Michael.

\- Ve hijo, todo está resultando bien. - El joven salió tranquilamente a recibir a la chica.

-Hola Himeko que gusto verte.

-Michael déjate de juegos y dime donde esta mi hermana.

-Tranquila, está en una de las habitaciones, no le he hecho daño te llevar con ella sígueme. - Sorprendida la chica lo siguió hasta una de las alcobas y en cuanto se abrió la puerta vio a su hermana llorando recostada en la cama. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

\- Mimi que ha pasado.

-Estás aquí, pensé que … que - Las chicas se abrazaron mientras Michael cerraba la puerta con llave. - Michael dijo que hiciste el conjuro y estabas muerta, yo no sabia que hacer.

-Tranquila pequeña, el conjuro no me matara, te lo prometo pero tenemos que salir de aquí. - Fue a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero después de golpes y gritos se sentó junto a su hermana derrotada. - Es imposible, pero necesitamos salir de aquí.

* * *

Touma se encontraba llegando a la mansión de los Matsura cuando tropezó con Michael.

-Hola primo, ya no tienes que buscar a Himeko, está con Mimi en la habitación de huéspedes.

\- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

\- Eso no tienes porque saberlo, solo no te interpongas más en mi camino, yo soy el heredero de los Matsura.

-Por supuesto primo, déjame llevarles el almuerzo.

\- Si me traicionas, olvidaré que llevamos la misma sangre. - Dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves. El pelinegro se dirigió a la cocina, tomó unos bocadillos y entró en la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas.

-Se encuentran bien.

\- Por favor déjanos salir de aquí, tengo que ir con ellos y hacer el conjuro, de lo contrario su maldición y la de tu familia continuará.

\- ¿De qué hablas Mimi?

-¿Como sabes eso?

\- En el diario decía sobre la maldición sobre un hombre y su descendencia, y todas las mujeres que se unen a tu familia han muerto. - El joven se quedó sin habla.

\- Hermana es obvio que no nos ayudará, si fue capaz de jugar conmigo no creo …

-Te equivocas - Interrumpió el chico - si es verdad que puedes detener nuestra maldición las ayudare, pero no puedo sacarlas a ambas. Himeko vendré por ti en cuanto oscurezca y avisaremos a los vampiros del paradero de tu hermana. - Las chicas asintieron y el se marcho dejando la comida sobre una mesa.

* * *

El cielo oscureció más temprano de lo normal e inmediatamente Yamato fue a buscar a Himeko, pero como lo suponía no se encontraba allí, por lo que decidió ir a la casa Tachikawa.

-Hey ¿Donde vas hermano, tenemos que prepararlo todo para esta noche? - Preguntó un joven rubio de ojos azules bastante apuesto, el cual venía acompañado por Tai.

-Himeko a desaparecido, supongo que fue a buscar a su hermana, ire a buscarlas.

\- Te acompaño, Takeru hazte cargo de los preparativos y no digas nada de esto.

\- Claro vayan con cuidado.

* * *

En casa de los Matsura la familia se había reunido y los mayores se encontraban haciendo ritos para alejar a los vampiros, mientras que Touma se encontraba con las hermanas.

-No puedo sacar a las 2 al mismo tiempo así que primero me llevaré a Himeko, y despues regresare por ti Mimi.

\- Entiendo, vayanse ya .

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina para salir por la puerta de servicio en dirección al bosque.

\- Cómo es posible que no encontremos ningún guardia o sirviente a nuestro paso.

\- Cada que el abuelo hace ritos en la casa les dan el día libre, tenemos que ser discretos o se nos acusara de brujeria y todos moririamos.

\- Entonces podrías habernos sacado a las dos.

\- No soy tan fuerte para cargar a tu hermana todo el camino y si sacamos la silla se darían cuenta fácilmente, y lo mas seguro es que Michael pusiera algun hechizo sobre tu hermana, el cual le avisará si abandona la casa.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- A mi se me ordenó poner ese mismo hechizo en ti, y aparte mi primo si se enamoro de ella.

\- Pero después del accidente la abandonó.

\- El abuelo ordenó mandarlo a la capital, porque él estaba dispuesto a transferir los males de ella a sí mismo. En cuanto volvió le dijo que él sería el heredero de la familia, dotándolo de poder absoluto con el cual el podría sanar por completo a tu hermana.

\- Entonces por ello en cuanto llegó de la capital le propuso matrimonio.

\- Esa era la forma más fácil de tener a las dos en su casa el día del conjuro.

\- Y tú lo estás traicionando al ayudarnos.

\- Si, Mimi dijo que podría romper la maldición de nuestra familia si los ayudamos, y en verdad quiero que eso pase. Todas las mujeres que nacen o se unen a nuestra familia mueren en poco tiempo y yo he conocido a la mujer que deseo sea la madre de mis hijos - Al escuchar esto Himeko sintió una opresión en su pecho y un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió. - No me gustaría perderla tan pronto, y tu no me perdonarias el no haberlas ayudado.

-Si tienes razón. - Escucharon ruidos como si algo se acercara a ellos. - ¿Qué es eso?

-Quedate detras de mi y en cuento puedas huyes. - Los ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, ahora podían distinguir por el sonido de las pisadas que eran dos los que se dirigen a toda velocidad a su encuentro. Vieron moverse unos arbustos y despues salia Yamato y Tai.

\- Habías hecho un trato, no tenias por que huir nosotros cuidaremos de tu hermana. - Grito Tai en cuanto la vio.

\- Himeko tenemos que regresar antes de que noten tu ausencia, si no es que ya lo saben. - Intervino el rubio.

\- Michael tiene a Mimi, por favor tienes que sacarla de allí. - Le suplico al rubio. - No se que le puedan hacer, Touma nos ayudara a sacarla.

-¿Tu no eres uno de los Matsura? - Pregunto Tai mientras lo tomaba del cuello. - Como se que esto no es una trampa.

\- J .. Juro qq...que no.

\- Déjalo él está de nuestro lado, él me ayudó a escapar de su familia.

\- Tai llévate a Himeko y hagan el conjuro, yo iré por Mimi. -El castaño iba a protestar, pero al ver a su amigo a los ojos solo asintió y subió a la chica a su espalda para desaparecer.

\- Llevame con ella.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola espero les gustara el capitulo, se que ya tengo prometiendo el takari pero siento que necesito explicar algunos detalles antes de contar la historia de esta pareja.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. Conjuro

**.**

 _ **Conjuro**_

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba a unos metros de la propiedad de los Matsura, Touma entraría por Mimi y se la entregaría para que pudieran escapar juntos mientra él joven hacia una distracción. Ese era el plan, pero estaba tardando demasiado en salir por lo que decidió acercarse.

-Es imposible, Michael hizo un muy buen conjuro esta vez.

\- Hay algo que él te dio que traes en estos momentos.

\- El antes jugaba mucho con mi collar.

-Dámelo. - La chica obedeció quitándose la letra M que traía en el cuello

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -pregunto el rubio.

\- Yamato sacala de la casa. - El joven lo intentó pero no pudo tocarla y recibió una descarga eléctrica, cuando la chica estiró su mano se vieron luces de color violeta.

\- No es el collar, tal vez tu diadema. - Le entregó el collar y ella le dio la diadema y ahora ya podía salir de la casa. El rubio la tomó en sus brazos y no dijo nada de las descargas eléctricas que recibió, de pronto escucharon voces en el piso superior.

\- Apresúrense ya vienen. - Y los enamorados desaparecieron internándose en el bosque, mientras un grupo de personas con túnicas negras llegaban a ver qué sucedía.

-Las dejaste escapar, te lo advertí - Gritó Michael en cuanto vio la diadema que había hechizado. - Ahora pagaras lo que hiciste.

\- Detente Michael - Ordenó el abuelo de los chicos. - Lo lastimaron y en el forcejeo le quitó la diadema a la castaña, no es así hijo.

-Si abuelo.

\- Pero afortunadamente sabes a dónde se dirigen, por lo que nos vas a guiar a ellos, de lo contrario como dice Michael nos habrás traicionado, y sabes muy bien que nosotros no podemos tolerar una traición. - Sin darle tiempo a contestar al chico grito - Prepárense iremos a cazar vampiros.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un precipicio se encontraban todos los vampiros y Himeko quien vestía un largo vestido blanco y el cabello suelto.

-Hermano la espera ha terminado, en unos minutos el cometa pasara y le heredera pedirá por nuestra salvación, con lo cual podremos romper esta maldición. - Dijo el jefe Ryosuke, a lo cual la joven solo suspiro mientras veía fijamente a Tai, solo espero que en verdad cumplan su promesa y protejan a mi hermana.

Un resplandor en el cielo captó la atención de todos los presentes.

-El momento a llegado - Dijo el jefe y todos comenzaron a rezar en un extraña lengua mientras Himeko caminó hasta colocarse en medio de un círculo en el piso, el cual estaba formado por cuarzos. Por el cielo se vio una especie de estrella fugaz, la cual se detuvo en un punto en el cielo y una luz absorbió a Himeko.

En ese momento se encontraban llegando Yamato quien traía a Mimi en brazos, que en cuanto empezó a ver como su hermana se elevaba comenzó a gritar y llorar hasta zafarse del agarre del rubio y arrastrarse al círculo donde hace unos momentos se encontraba su hermana.

-No por favor, déjala a ella y llevame a mi te lo suplico.

Los presentes se quedaron estupefactos observando la escena, pero no se atrevieron a intervenir. Entonces la luz se intensificó mientras absorbía a Mimi y bajaba Himeko, en ese momento Yamato corrió hacia su amada.

-Mimi no lo hagas por favor.

\- Tranquilo voy a estar bien - Mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisa que él tanto amaba. El chico extendió los brazos y Himeko fue depositada en ellos, inconsciente pero viva.

* * *

Al otro lado del bosque los Matsura se encontraban siguiendo a Touma hasta que vieron una luz en el cielo.

-Hey, el ritual ya ha iniciado y ese chiquillo nos ha estado trayendo en dirección contraria.

\- Es un traidor - Gritaba uno.

-Hay que acabar con el. - Dijo otro.

\- Orden - Gritó el mayor de todos - Te lo advertí Touma, y no sabes cuanto me desilusiona esto, por eso Michael será el heredero y su primera acción para proteger esta familia será deshacerse de los traidores.

El rubio se encontraba no sabía qué hacer, si era cierto que había amenazado a Touma, pero era su primo y mejor amigo, el que había estado con él siempre.

\- Adelante hijo, o acaso no estás preparado para esto.

-Te equivocas lo haré, - Se acercó a su primo y después de decir unas palabras el chico cayó al suelo. - Está hecho, vamos por los vampiros.

* * *

El cielo se iluminó por completo como si hubiera llegado el amanecer por unos segundos, para volver a oscurecerse, el cuerpo de Mimi fue depositado en el centro del círculo de cuarzos, Yamato de inmediato la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¿Como esta mi hermana? - Pregunto una debilitada Himeko que se encontraba en los brazos de Tai. - Por favor diganme como esta.

-Desgraciadamente ninguna de las chicas ha podido sobrevivir al conjuro, disculpanos. A cambio nos encargaremos que tengas una buena vida sin preocupaciones - Dijo el jefe Ryosuke.

-Tiene pulso - Grito el rubio - Es débil pero tiene pulso, jefe Ryosuke ayudeme, ella aún no ha muerto.

-Ayuda, ayuda, - La voz del rubio comenzaba a sonar en la cabeza de la castaña la cual despertó completamente asustada, siempre tenía el mismo sueño y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. estaba dispuesta a volver a dormir pero escucho una voz conocida.

\- Buenos días señorita Yagami - Dijo su nana Satoe mientras abría la puerta y despues las cortinas - El día de hoy es hermoso si desea tomar el desayuno en el jardín.

\- Buenos días nana, gracias enseguida bajo - Contesto una chica de tez clara, cabello castaño corto, mientras se frotaba sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Esta soy yo, Hikari Yagami una chica de 17 años que cursa segundo año de bachillerato en la academia Ran que es la primer escuela a la que asisto, ya que durante toda mi vida había recibido educación en casa. Hace un año mi prima Sora me ayudó a convencer a mi tío Augustus para que acudiera al mismo instituto que ella.

La chica bajó perfectamente arreglada, tomó su desayuno y llegó al instituto, sin darse cuenta que era observada desde un vehículo.

\- Esa chica es nuestro objetivo, Hikari Yagami, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace 13 años y ella quedó a cargo de su tío, el señor Augustus Takenouchi, quien por alguna extraña razón no la dejaba salir de casa hasta el año pasado que comenzó a estudiar en el instituto Ran y actualmente cursa el segundo año. Por lo que tu misión es acercarte a ella y guiarla hacia nosotros.

\- Claro entiendo y prometo que no te defraudare Tai.

-Cuento contigo Takeru.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola ojala les este gustando la historia, a partir de aquí ya saldrán los protagonistas originales de la historia, prepárense para el Takari.**

 **Espero sus reviews, nos leemos.**


End file.
